insert title
by E-angel-H
Summary: Join our host Sera Maza as she retells the trials and tribulations, the drama and love that led to romance between her best friend and brother. Together with input from other characters tune into the tale of this epic love.  Next Generation
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles, end of, if you think I do then you're an idiot.**

**Sumery:**

**Join our host Sera Maza, daughter or Elisa Maza and our favourite Gargoyle, as she chronicles the love story between her brother and best friend, telling us about the trials and tribulations, the drama and love, that all resulted in a beautiful romance. Together with input from other prominent characters tune into the tale of this epic love. **

**WARNING may contain flashing images.**

**A/N: This is something I have had written for a while and have been working on when the inspiration hits between school work. It's only a couple of chapters long and has no title yet but I thought I would post it anyway.**

**Anyway I'm playing around with a different format to usual. Imagine it's like a TV show. I don't really know how well it will turn out but hopefully it makes sense.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Hello and Welcome to [tile still needs to be decided] the story of the most perfect romance- in my opinion anyway.<p>

No! Its not my own, it's between my bestest best friend, that should be part of the clan, and the gargoyle I used to wish would just leave the clan, and that only changed after I saw these two getting close and thought "Hey, those two would be really good together". This coupled with "My bestest best friend/ the idiot really needs to get a boyfriend/mate", making me set them up. Aren't I the best?

"Sera, you only did it so you're dad and uncles would stop stalking/spying/chaperoning us on our dates."

Shut it Alex! And it's not by fault that Daddy says "If you're brother isn't dating yet you are certainly too young" What is this, _'Taming of the Shrew'_. And it's not like they aren't perfect together.

"Point taken"

Good, now where I…. Aren't I the best?

Yes, yes I am.

"Would you believe she's not really that egocentric?"

Alex!

"Sorry"

Apology accepted but any more interruptions and I Alexander will be telling you're mother who broke her favourite vase and not Bronx, got that?

"…"

Good.

Well I better introduce myself. I'm Serafina Torra Maza, you may have heard of my parents which are –drum roll please- The best detective in Manhattan, Elisa Maza, and –another drum role- The head of the Manhattan clan of gargoyles, Goliath.

Yes, I'm a half.

Don't look so shocked about it buddy.

Yes it's possible or 'hello' I wouldn't be here.

Back on track -and lets stay on it this time- I'm Serafina, but please call me Sera, and I'm going to tell you about this lovely love story, including bits about self discovery and finding what was thought to be lost. Actually that takes up a good chunk of the story. Well ever way it all starts one day at lunch when me and my best friend, Miranda, were in our last year of school.

* * *

><p><em>Time void filled with mist and swirly things<em>

* * *

><p>Sera POV<p>

"So if X equals this and multiplying it by Y and dividing it by π gives you this, what does Y equal?"

"Um, Four?"

Miranda sighs "At least you're getting closer. Lets try again." I tune out my best friend as she goes through my Algebra homework and pick at my lunch with a distracted mind. I would be listening, I should be listening, heck I need to be listening, I'm failing the subject, but I just can't concentrate on what she's saying.

Owen, or Puck to be more precise, recently found out something that was rather…. Distressing? I guess that's how you would put it, though it's a lot more then that. I really shouldn't know this, heck mom and dad would prefer it if I didn't, but he revealed it to Xanatos when he was visiting me and the clan, and well he just blurted it out. I feel pretty guilty as well, because I shouldn't know this. It's too personal, and who would want to know something that has Puck, the fun loving trickster, moping around. The answer is they shouldn't. It was terrible, he was close to tears and-

"Serafina Torra Maza" Miranda's voice sharply cuts through my thoughts bringing me back to real life and the fact she had been trying to grab my attention. I look up and see the discarded books and the humored face of my friend.

"You sound like my mother when you do that." I tease her, seeing her humorous mood and knowing while she's like this I'll get a laugh out of her. I was not disappointed.

"So…." She teased drawing out the O.

"So…."I copied her "What?"

"So what fantasy were you having about Alex this time?" She laughed "More importantly is clothing involved." She wiggled her eyebrows as I managed to calm my embarrassment before I blushed, something I wasn't able to do a couple of months ago when I admitted I wanted to sleep with my boyfriend. Sadly that is still to happen.

"Nothing" She raised her eyebrows "Seriously Mira, it's something at home."

"Anything I can help with?" I shake my head "Ok Sera but you know I'm here if you-"

"Need anything" I finished for her "And will come running like Bronx, Broadway and all other males in the castle when the pizza arrives." She pouted slightly her previous concerned manner lost. She does that all the time. One minute she can be all serious and then, poof, a lot of fun. Actually she's a lot like Owen/Puck in that way except less extreme. And that isn't the only similarity.

Let's start with Miranda's intelligence. She is the smartest in the year, would be class valediction if she had wanted it, and one of the most proficient people I know, after Owen Burnett off course. Add to this she is also a music prodigy with a talent for piano, flute and has one of the best singing voices I, and the residents of castle Wyvern, have ever heard. If that wasn't enough she's technically a bloody genius with an IQ of 140. The only reason she's in High school is because it's something she learnt from a test Xanatos did and chose to hide from the board of education for the fun of it, Puck influenced that decision, and is taking online university courses in her free time. What's amazing though is that the school isn't even aware of it or tested her themselves, and you think it would be obvious she special, she's at least three years younger than me. Yes you head correct, at least three years. That's fifteen to my eighteen, 2003 to my 2000 and we aren't even sure if that's her age- she was abandoned as a baby and is in an orphanage but she doesn't like to talk about it- so it could be more, and she's pretty small so it's a possibility. Three years people!

Sorry! Guess I was rambling a bit there wasn't I, but god it's pretty embarrassing. She's my math tutor if you haven't gathered and helps me with most subjects. Safe to say mom and dad love her just for the fact she is making sure I graduate and they would adopt her if it was possible, but Ms Cowlicker, her mean, fat, jealous social worker, won't allow it. Not even Mr and Mrs Xanatos can make her budge; apparently Gargoyles and convicts aren't suitable guardians for a girl of such a delicate nature. Well neither are the damn care workers in the joint, and the other residents don't help. For one the other teenagers are mostly boys! Hormone driven, tactless boys. Boys! And then there's that social worker who I'm sure has a thing for her, like the boys, if his stares are anything to go by. And there all much larger and she's so small and pretty and delicate and timid and shy and-

Sorry rambling again, but it is true. Actually her appearance is another thing she has in common with Puck/Owen with her long Platinum blonde hair and pale blue eyes. She defiantly looks like a cross between the two of them and she can also do the serious/humorous change with her appearance. Serious equals hair tied back in a pony tail or bun, her clothes neat and her light sensitive glasses on- their something Alex had his dad get made for her, seen as her eyes can be so sensitive at times- though I think she wears them more for a sense security at times. She really has an aversion to change which is partially another reason for her staying in high school. When she more relaxed and humorous she sometimes puts her hair down and might take of her glasses and her clothes may be wrinkled or more casual. That really isn't needed though; you can see the change as soon as her expression relaxes, but I did say she wasn't as extreme as Puck and Owen. You could also say her figure can link her to puck seen as she's very petite, but you can't really tell. Whether her clothes are formal or casual they tend to hide her great figure which she is insistent she doesn't posses. That's probably were the appearance similarities end, but 'hello', she's a girl, so of course she's not going to be different in some aspects. For example she doesn't have the sharp features they both posses, but softer ones, and while there both physically proficient Miranda's always getting colds and tiring easily.

You probably are wondering why I'm saying this. It's because I've thought about it so often really and Owen/Puck are at the forefront of my mind at the moment. I guess I should explain, it would help if you knew. Well it all started a couple of hours before sunrise last night.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <em>

"_So the princess took the eggs to her uncle, the king, along with Tom, the guardian, the magus and-" I tune out Angela telling the younger gargoyles the history of the clan and concentrate on my Algebra._

"_So if X equals that, and when I times it my Y and divide it by π I get that then Y should equal…." I murmur to myself "Seven"_

"_Wrong" I glare at Gareth who had been sitting behind me and obviously listening in "Geese it's no wonder you have to be tutored." I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to my homework. Guess Miranda would be helping me with my math homework again, maybe she could come other tomorrow after school._

_I was just considering if I could manage to get Uncle Broadway to make us some cookies for a cram session when it all went to hell in a bucket._

_He basically burst in the room, his clothes askew and hair a mess. His glasses were completely missing. Xanatos ran forward and managed to catch Owen and sit him on the sofa as he buried his face in his hands, not crying but awfully close._

_I saw my mom and Fox begin to try and hustle us out, but in then end they only managed to get the youngest out, which was probably for the best, before all was revealed._

"_She lied, she didn't tell me. How could she" He cried anguished. I was shocked, this was Owen Burnett, Mr. shows no emotion. What could have happened? I knew he had been at a meeting on Avalon as Puck, having somehow gotten back in Oberon's good graces when I was a baby, so the she obviously was another or Oberon's children, but what was it she hadn't told him._

"_Owen! Get a grip of yourself." Mr Xanatos shook him as he spoke and proceeded to ask the same question I was thinking "Snap out of it and answer me Owen. What did she not tell you?"_

"_I have a daughter." _

* * *

><p>Yeah you heard right, he has a daughter.<p>

Not long after that, after the shock had worn of us, Mr. Xanatos moved him to his bedroom as the man was clearly suffering from mental exhaustion. When he had returned we were already had been joined by Coyote who was explaining what had been revealed at the meeting.

It had all been revealed last night when woman, Leaf, picked an argument with him, and due to being inebriated, revealed a secret with her alcohol loosed tongue. She revealed that after a party when I was at the age of two, she and Puck had slept together while under the influence of Alcohol. That wasn't much of a shock really for it wasn't an uncommon occurrence for two people to sleep together, but the fact she had conceived a secret child from this union did. After discovery of said pregnancy Leaf left Avalon to keep it a secret till the baby girl was born fifteen years ago.

Now I know what you're thinking. "The fifteen year old daughter of Puck and another of Oberon's children. Didn't you say Miranda acted and looks like Puck? And she's an Orphan. She must be his daughter." Yeah that's what we were all thinking, but don't forget Owen was close to crying, and according to Coyote Puck had been worse, hard as that is to believe. The poor Kachina looked shell shocked as he remembered how his fellow trickster had acted. The fact is you can discard all of those thoughts you had.

The baby had been still born.

Yeah, I guess that explains why Owen hasn't left his room yet or how there's been numerous crashing noises coming from said abode. The whole castles in states of anger, sadness and disbelief, and I'm… I don't know what I feel, but I guess disappointment.

Both Puck and Owen, they really like Miranda, and we weren't the only ones who have suspected a relation between them. It is obvious when Puck heard he had a fifteen year old daughter he would think of Mira. He would have gotten his hopes up knowing that if she was his daughter, he could take her out of the care system, for not even Cowlicker could stop it seen as she was the one who said "Due to her delicate nature Miss Miranda can only be adopted by a blood relative." Also he would know that he wouldn't be meeting a stranger and that the clan and Xanatos family like her. His hopes would have been raised to a world record level and he would be ecstatic, even Owen would have a smile on his face and then –"she was a Stillborn" Crash!

I can only be thankful Miranda had not been there last night, like usual, and that she had chores to do during the day so had to go straight to bed. If she had her hopes raised as well then… Well she has a weaker disposition the Owen and Puck and I don't think she could have handled it.

"Sera" A soothing voice reaches through my haze and I look up into my friend's worried eyes "Time for class."

"O" My ever intelligent response "Sorry, let's go." I stand up to grab my bag but before I've moved two paces I feel my wrist be grabbed. I turn around to see that Miranda had come round to my side of the table.

"Sera." She started "I can see everything's not alright, and I'm not going to pressure you. I know when you say that it's a problem at home it can be anything so I'm going to stay out of it, but if you need anything. Anything at all, come to me. Whether you need someone to rant at about Gareth or you're father. If you want to gush sickingly about Alex or just need to get something of your chest I'm here to talk to, because if you're going to be keeping what's wrong to yourself I don't want you to get stressed by everything going on in your life. Remember, sharing a load gets you over the mountain faster. And I won't talk to you about this problem but know I'm here if you want to talk about it or if there's anything I can do to help." Times like this I get what they mean when they say she's like an angel, and the electric light above her head isn't helping. That speech will probably tell you more about Miranda then I can. She's selfless when it comes to a friend, and will do anything she can to help them, and there is one thing she can do now.

"Thanks Mira, I'll remember that." I tell her smiling fondly at the smaller girl "And there is one thing you can do."

"What?"

"Would it be possible for you to not visit the castle for a while?" I cringe. My parents said it was for the best to ask her this, that it would be bad for Puck to see her at the moment and it wouldn't be good for her to find out everything just yet. I agree but it's still painful to ask because, in someway, Castle Wyvern was her home as well or at least more of a one then the orphanage. At least it's not permanent, just for a week or two. Mom and Dad promised. I look back at her curiously not wanting to face her when I asked, and shouldn't have been surprised to see an accepting smile on her face.

"Of course" I smile back at her and open my mouth "Don't worry I'm not insulted and know it's only temporary. I'll arrange somewhere else to do you're math tutoring till Owen recovers from whatever's wrong with him " She calmly tells me with her all seeing nature, her blue eyes reading me like one of our school books. Imagine that those eyes used to be blind.

* * *

><p><em>Swirly void back to present<em>

* * *

><p>And were out of time folks. The suns coming up and I need to go to bed, and yes you did hear the last sentence right.<p>

No! Don't ask now. Go to the next instalment.

This is Serafina Torra Maza and this was *drum roll* [insert title]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Does the format makes sense, is the idea any good, and yeah the plot may be a little obvious so have I written it ok?**

**Also If you have an idea for a title, because I sure don't, make a suggestion. Pleeeeeese [Insert title] is really stupid.**

**Anyway please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles, end of, if you think I do then you're an idiot.**

**A/N: This is something I have had written for a while and have been working on when the inspiration hits between school work. It's only a couple of chapters long and has no title yet but I thought I would post it anyway.**

**Anyway I'm playing around with a different format to usual. Imagine it's like a TV show. I don't really know how well it will turn out but hopefully it makes sense.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Last time on [insert title].<p>

"_Of course" I smile back at her and open my mouth "Don't worry I'm not insulted and know it's only temporary. I'll arrange somewhere else to do you're math tutoring till Owen recovers from whatever's wrong with him " She calmly tells me with her all seeing nature, her blue eyes reading me like one of our school books. Imagine that those eyes used to be blind._

Yes, you heard correct. My dearest friend used to be blind till she was thirteen years old when somehow she was miraculously cured of whatever was wrong with them.

Miraculous, hah, that sums her up pretty well. Gets hit by a car, walks away with a bruise. Gets electrocuted, has a bad hair day. Falls of every damn building and always manages to be caught whether it be a human, gargoyle, trampoline or a washing line. She has even fallen down an elevator shaft and only broke her leg when she should have been be dead, and that healed quicker then what should have been possible. What really was a miracle though was that she managed to accomplish that by falling through the elevator floor, a solid elevator floor. As I said miraculous, just on the darker side of the spectrum. Thankfully these bad miracles occur rarely but when they do, boy you will be amazed.

"Maybe for you Sera but they can be pretty scary, especially when you're the one experiencing them."

Everybody, may I introduce Miranda, my best friend. *applause* In response to your comment Mira, yes I suppose it would. Now what are you doing here?

"We're here because you're broadcasting our personal life to the millions of people. I thought we would have the right to sit in and watch."

Oh! You're here too Gareth. Sorry didn't see you there. Everyone this is my older brother, Gareth Maza. *applause*

*mutters* Machine must be broken

And of course you have the right to stay. So should I be getting back to the story.

"Yes, go for it."

Well back to [insert title]

* * *

><p><em>Misty swirly void to where we left of last time.<em>

* * *

><p>"I guess I should ask how you figured out it's an issue with Owen."<p>

"Intuition."

"Try again"

"I have a spy network."

"Nah"

"The great spirit in the sky came and told me while I slept."

"Mira be serious."

"Ok, I knew because he didn't drop you off tonight. He always does and he takes his responsibility seriously. That means something has to be wrong with him. I will admit though I was guessing when I tied him in with your problem" She told me methodology and it was true. Owen always drops us off and he doesn't just shrug his duties.

The night basically passed in a blur since Mira imparted her wisdom on me and soon it was time to be heading home with a couple of hours to go till dawn. If you haven't gathered I go to a night school, seen as I'm a nocturnal creature, but the hours are a bit strenuous being from seven pm to midnight. Unfortunately it means only me and my siblings, who don't turn to stone in the day, can go due to changes in when the sun rises throughout the year. I guess we would be the only ones accepted anyway, due to being half's and apparently having a little more humanity then others. That not to say the other gargoyles kids don't get an education, and seen as they age at twice the rate of humans they probably wouldn't be able to handle public school, or more likely public school wouldn't be able to handle them.

Alex went to this school as well, so we had some moral support here, we being me and my brother Gareth who's the oldest. He was only able to attend for my first two years though but it was enough to stop myself getting depressed that the humans didn't like me and a year later I met Mira.

Mira attended night school due to the fact that the school had better teachers for a blind student, don't ask us why, and she revealed to me later that it was also because she had trouble with bully's in larger schools, something she no longer was having trouble with seen as me and my brother intimidate people. I always feel guilty at how mine and Mira's friendship started. She had no knowledge I was a gargoyle, being blind and all she couldn't see I'm lavender or that my brother's orange. She didn't care though when she found out.

Actually she said _"It's alright. I figured it out."_ The smart, little… And she still won't tell me how she managed it.

It was not long after that when she told me her actual age. I had thought she was just very small, a midget maybe, not that she was ten. It was a surprise and a bit embarrassing to be honest because like I've said, she's smarter then me, but when she told me I just didn't care. I ignored all the embarrassment and felt no betrayal, I just saw her for what she was, a good friend.

Gareth was a different mater. From the start he wasn't keen on her, avoiding us when we were together and that sort of thing. That was pretty simple to explain because my brother is really moralistic and probably saw me not telling her about being a gargoyle from the start as deceitful. I thought at the time it would get better after I told her and stuff but he was still in this mood and when I revealed to him she was ten one night, well everything blew up.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_It's just not right Sera. She's accepted everything to easy and remember what she said to you 'It's alright. I figured it out.' How could she? She's blind. She either lied or someone told her, someone like-_

"_Or maybe she overheard students talking" I cut him off before he could begin to speculate "Or maybe a teacher, or she heard us mention it. Or maybe, just maybe, she did figure it out. She may have noticed that I'm really tired at the start of school and then I perk up after a while, and I wouldn't be surprised if she is able to correlate that with the time the sunsets. She is really smart you know. Not only is it clear already that she's smartest in the class, but she actually has skipped years."_

"_That's another thing Sera. You should feel betrayed that she didn't tell you about her real age. What reason did she have to hide-"_

"_She's blind Gareth, and in an orphanage. She also has already been bullied in her previous school, for obvious reasons. She was probably scared if I knew that she was ten that I would abandon her, or worse bully her" He opened his mouth to cut in but I was quick and stop him "And she couldn't know how I'm treated. The past week it's mostly been glaring, which she obviously can't notice, and that one accident, and that can happen to anyone and most would laugh at it. She hasn't been here long enough Gareth to here the taunts, or remarks or notice anything else."_

"_But-"_

"_I'm not finished." I growled "As for feeling betrayed, she should feel more so then I ever should, because what I thought I was keeping from her was something she had the right to know. You were right that night you said that humans that are close to us are in danger, from the likes of Quarrymen and that sort. She has the right to know the threat that comes with being my friend. And what danger came to me from not knowing she ten? That's right! NOTHING."_

"_That doesn't explain why she accepted it so easy. She's might have an ulterior motive and there are numerous. It could be anything from wanting to get close to Alex for his money or being in league with the Quarrymen"_

"_HOW DARE YOU. You don't know her; you haven't even talked to her."_

"_So you do?"_

"_I know her better then you do and probably ever will."_

"_Yeah because I'm never going to talk to her and you never will again."_

"_You can't tell me what to do."_

"_Yes I can I'm the oldest."_

"_That isn't-"_

"_ENOUGH" _

* * *

><p>That's when Dad cut in, and boy was he mad and he just got madder when we told him what the argument was about. Gareth was grounded for a month and what was probably worse for him was he got his morals thrown back at him. That he shouldn't judge at first glance and that it was wrong to just accuse someone. I pretty much got of though with just a talking to about making sure that Miranda wasn't trouble and was prepared to accept any danger that came with our friendship. Other then that my parents were glad to know I had made a human friend and quizzed me about her, and after a couple of months with Alex's help I was able to give them a pretty exact picture of her, and consequently they wanted to meet her.<p>

That was a whole new issue in itself, and gave more fuel to Gareth's fire. Remember Ms Cowlicker, her social worker? Well not only is she all what I said she was before, but also a control freak who deems Mira a weak girl who cant make her own decisions 'now', and she of course was worse when Mira was blind. This coupled with Cowlicker's hatred of Gargoyles, which really isn't that surprising, and my friend wasn't allowed to visit us. Of course at the time we weren't aware how bad her social worker was, having not met her yet, so while I took her word for it Gareth thought it might be she was prepared to socialise with half's but not full Gargoyles. My parents and the rest of the clan really didn't have an opinion on it, but accepted it could be either though they saw it from a positive side, that either Miranda or her social worker would trust full Gargoyles with time. Basically my parents declared the subject as one to be avoided for the time being, and it was till the end of the school year at parents evening. That was when we got a good look at her life.

We were waiting in the dining hall for are turn to talk to our teachers when my parents got their first look at her. Her social worker came in first, a small portly lady who made her charge, who followed, look even smaller. Ms Cowlicker was dressed in this green tweed suit with matching skirt and a ruffled blouse along with black high heels that clicked along the floor at a hurried 'I don't have time for this', pace, leaving Miranda in her wake. Mira looked different. She always wore such formal clothes so that wasn't it, and her hair was always neat and tidy as was her clothes. What was different about her was her expression. It had changed, but not like her serious to casual one she has at present, she didn't even do that back then. No, it was rigid and hard set, which is close to her present day serious expression but harsher. What was most evident was she was not calm, her pace was hurried and she was stumbling to keep up with her Guardian, and her eyes had been hectic, a storm of emotion I had never seen before and I knew her pretty well by then. I remember I commented something wasn't right and that Alex and Gareth, surprisingly, agreed. Owen, who had been accompanying the Xanatoses, also expressed a concern, having observed her for our families when he dropt us off and picked us up from school. Actually he had talked to her on occasion if my memory serves me right. Well anyway it was becoming pretty clear what kind of relationship she had with her social worker that became only more evident as in her hurry Miranda fell over. It took a few moments for Cowlicker to even realise this had even happened and then her response was too exasperatedly walk over and pull her up by her arm. It was obvious that she had been pretty harsh in this action due to the glint of distress you caught in Mira's expression and it just got worse as she was dragged by the woman rest of the way to the teacher that would tell them when they could talk to the teacher. Along the way I noticed that she murmured something I couldn't hear, but by Dad and Gareth's expressions, who had advanced hearing that I was still to get, it couldn't have been that good.

While Ms Cowlicker argued with the teacher, obviously over at how long she would have to wait, I remember saying I was going to talk to her, but as I walked over Mira turned to face me and shook her head. She may have not said anything but I could read it in her expression, she didn't want me to come over. I don't recall what I felt exactly, but I knew I felt sadness and anger and the betrayal that Gareth said for so long I should feel. I don't recall sitting back down with my family, only that it had happened, or any attempt to talk with me.

For the rest of that school year we didn't talk, didn't acknowledge each other. I don't know which of us did the most avoiding, only that we were never in the same room alone. I know what you're thinking, how immature, but she was my 'first' human friend and I felt betrayed, and lets not forget I was thirteen and furthermore she was ten. We're meant to have foolish arguments, and are parents are meant to try and get us to talk, except I was the only one with them, and it turns out her carers didn't practically care. Mom and Dad tried really hard to get me to talk to her, telling me to be the mature one. They could see how painful all of it was to me, as did the rest of the clan, Alex and Gareth. Actually Gareth noticed a lot more then me, he noticed Miranda. When he had told me she was as bad as me, maybe worse, I was sceptical, more so when he said she was frightened. Why should he know how she's feeling? Why should he be observing her? He hated her, or so I thought.

In the end it was the Xanatoses who figured it out. They had got talking to Ms Cowliker at the parents evening and quickly got what a suck up she was. Sensing something was of with her and Mira's relationship they decided to invite Cowliker over to the Eyrie building for dinner to discuss plans to make a donation to the child care system. During this dinner they gave her this potion, courtesy of Puck, disguised as a new cocktail that loosened her tongue. She revealed a lot.

Basically she had found out about our friendship and threatened Mira that she either moved schools or stopped being my friend. Then she went along to reveal confidential facts about Mira, something the potion guarded against proving she didn't abide to child safety laws. And then Cowliker began to sprout insults about how she should be dead and that she's a waste of space. Let's say I'm impressed Fox and David kept there cool since I was close to murder and jumping out of the spot I was spying from to strangle her. Instead though I went to the orphanage, Mira's 'home'.

I won't go into details but Mira confirmed all of what Cowliker said and even explained some of the insults to me, which I hadn't understood at the time. She also told be some of what happened at the orphanage, how she was treated and such, except she was young and innocent so she didn't really understand how severe stuff like "He touches me a lot" is. I didn't really understand it either and when I got older and did realise Miranda rejected the idea so violently, convinced there was nothing worth admiring about her. Her low confidence is another result of the orphanage and if you're wondering why my parents don't know, I didn't understand when I first learnt and by the time I did it was part shame and another part was promising to keep it a secret for Mira.

Anyway by the end of that we could have been friends again… if it wasn't for Mira's fear. She revealed to me she was afraid to loose people, and of change. She said if Cowliker found out about us and made her move schools, she would have to face both. I was pretty complicated to be honest but in the end I thought we could keep the friendship a secret and she thought we couldn't. We argued and I left only to make up a week later after dad rescued her from some Quarrymen who had learnt about our friendship through a classmate. That was when we realised keeping it secret could work because she was gone for about a day and a half (she was kidnapped after sun up and Xanatoses doctors needed to check her injuries) and the orphanage and Mrs Cowliker didn't realise she was gone, and apparently didn't even ask about the bandages. We kept our friendship a secret till her eyesight came back so that would be about three years.

And Gareth… Well here's an example

"Hurry up you two" Gareth shouted at me as I walked out of school, coming to collect me like usual, but I don't think I'm the only reason he does this. "We don't have all night squirt." Squirt, I'm not even the youngest, and I'm also pretty tall. Compared to Mira I'm really tall, though that's not much of an achievement. Dad and Gareth look like giants next to her.

"Coming." I growl at him hurrying my step, not wanting to get into an argument or a fight with humans present, especially Mira. I and my brother have the same relationship most siblings do, the whole 'I hate you but love you in a weird way' kind. The thing is due to are upbringing and species we tend to be a bit…Violent. We don't hurt each other though, its play fighting. Scares the hell out of humans though, even Mira who's witnessed enough to be used to them. So I try and keep them to a minimum round her and unfortunately it's a one-sided job. Gareth tries to pretend my friend isn't even there when he can avoid it, and I sometimes think he still doesn't like her.

"Oooof"

"You ok?" Like I said, I sometimes think he doesn't like her and then something like this happens. He catches her when she trips then holds on to her a bit too long, gassing into her eyes. It makes it clear he reall-

* * *

><p><strong>*BANG*<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh no! The projector. Gawain did you do something.<p>

Sorry viewers it seems like were having some technical difficulties.

This is an advanced piece of equipment Puck lent me. It takes your memories and stores them away along with any thoughts. You then can cut and copy them to make a film, allowing you to put in things such as flashbacks and explanations. The downside is I can't use it that well so I'm relying on my geeky younger brother.

"I'm not geeky Serafina, and this chain just came loose. Probably Bronx or one of the other beasts knocked it while it was in storage. We just need it to be put it somewhere safer and- O dear."

What?

"The scene we were on got damaged. Were going to have to retake it."

*sigh* Sorry about this folks. I would do an interview with Miranda or Gareth but…

***CRASH ***

"You thought I was a Quarryman"

But our two love birds are having a little spat.

"No not the plants Mira, not the plants."

Shut it you two *hisses* Gareth you're giving the story away.

"WATCH OUT FOR THE EQUIPMENT"

Well we better leave it there. My tech producers trampled the next scene it crushed and my Juliet is threatening to break up with Romeo.

See you next time on *slightly shaky drum roll* [insert title]

MIRA WATCH OUT FOR TH-

"ARGH"

***CRASH***

***BANG***

***WALLOP***

…Stairs

Someone get a paramedic

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah! I got a tiny both of writers block at the end of this chapter, and besides it serves as an explanation for how the whole TV show thing works.**

**So this was basically a filler chapter to tell you more of the background and I will get on to more of the story in the next chapter.**

**Oh and remember name suggestions Pleeeeeeeese. *puppy dog eyes***

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles, end of, if you think I do then you're an idiot.**

**A/N: This is something I have had written for a while and have been working on when the inspiration hits between school work. It's only a couple of chapters long and has no title yet but I thought I would post it anyway.**

**Anyway I'm playing around with a different format to usual. Imagine it's like a TV show. I don't really know how well it will turn out but hopefully it makes sense.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Hello and welcome back to [Insert title].<p>

Now you no doubt recall our last episodes mishaps-

*Scoff in the background*

Oh be quiet you. You're Girlfriends ok and she performed another miracle when falling down the stairs-

"She's right Gareth. I'm fine."

Thank you Miranda but don't interrupt.

-and are brother sustained no damage and the scenes are already to go. So where was I? Oh that's right.

As you have heard already those mishaps have been dealt with and no harm was done. So to make up for lost time lets go straight back to *drum roll* [insert title]

* * *

><p><em>Time void with misty swirly things<em>

* * *

><p>"You ok?" Like I said, I sometimes think he doesn't like her and then something like this happens. He catches her when she trips then holds on to her a bit too long, gazing into her eyes. It makes it clear he really really likes her. Like I said he <em>tries<em> to ignore her.

"Yes. I'm fine thank you." Miranda meets my brother's eyes, a blush spreading other her pale cheeks. I think she likes him as well.

I don't know when their relationship started, mostly because of the fact I know Gareth was watching her during our argument and when I officially introduced them after the Quarryman attack they started talking right away. I think they must have met in the music room; Gareth plays guitar, and now that I think about it that's actually what they had been talking about. It's actually pretty common from the start for them to play duets in the castle's music room, she on piano as flute doesn't go so well with guitar. We didn't know back then she could sing or I'm sure we would have kept trying to cajole her into it like we do know. We only found that out though when her voice coach, a good friend of Fox's, visited at the same time as her and insisted on having an impromptu lesson stating she wanted to check if the new voice exercises were working. I still think she wanted to show off to Fox, but that's a story for another day.

Well back on track. Like I said I don't know when they actually became acquaintances but I do know they had yet to become the kinda friends they are at the moment. Saying that I mean they had the attributes of friends, you know getting on, knowing when the other has a problem, yet there really distant. Like they'll ignore each other, yet there still polite such as with what's just happened. Strange!

Turning back to the scene at hand I see Gareth correcting Mira's posture his tall muscled frame drafting hers. Gareth is exactly like dad apart for his skin tone, which he apparently got from mom, and he has less angels in his face. He also has a wave in his hair from mom and is shorter than dads. I on the other hand look like a near carbon copy of mom except for the blue skin. We do of course have wings but thankfully they and our claws are retractable, but that's mostly because of help from Puck. Most of the time we look like normal humans with weird skin colours. Oh and abnormal height especially in Gareth's case. But he's a gentle giant; though knowing that it's still daunting seeing him next to Mira. The difference is... I can't describe it. Just imagine a glass figurine next to a monster truck and you've got it.

Why that comparison?

First think that came to mind. That and I can see an advertisement for a Monster truck rally.

Still I wouldn't trust anyone more with my best friend. You can guarantee that if they're in the same room Gareth will have one eye on her at all times and look out for her. That and I don't think he could hurt her if he tried. Fox insisted that she train with her and yes she's not that good but boy she luck, luck, lucky. Oh and she still carries a cane which I must add HURTS LIKE THE PITS OF HELL.

So yeah she's in no danger from Gareth, or the rest of the Gargoyles. Wish I could say that about the rest of the world outside the Eyre building but hey you win some, you lose some.

Oh and she can also make a great peanut butter and Jelly sandwich.

Why I say that. Because the quickest way to Gargoyles good graces is their stomach. Trust me. Hayley, one of Broadway and Angela's kids, actually fell in love with the pizza delivery boy.

Actually cross that. The quickest way to Gargoyles good graces is their stomach UNLESS you anger a parental. I think the boy moved to Tacoma after Uncle Broadway had finished chasing him. Daddy wasn't impressed but like he has room to talk. He's still chaperoning me and Alex's dates and won't stop till...

Till Gareth gets a girlfriend.

Guys! I have a totally brilliant plan

* * *

><p><em>Film Cuts of with sound of laughter in the background<em>

* * *

><p>I would like to say in my defence that Rose would not stop playing the soundtrack. Now STOP laughing.<p>

"But Sera" *Giggle * "You were ev" *ha ha ha* "Even beginning to" *snort* "To" *ha* "To hum it" *fits of giggles and full blown laughter*

Thanks Mira.*mutters*not.

"Hey Sera."

Yes Gawain

"I never knew you were blonde, though it explains your test scores"

I AM NOT BLONDE!

And my test scores aren't that bad *humph*

*Rustling of paper*

Huh? *looks at page*

"Don't worry sis I'll help. So if X equals this and multiplying it by-"

Why you little... COME BACK YOU BRAT SO I CAN THROTTLE YOU.

"Calm down Sera. He's not worth it."

Yes Mira. Your right. *sigh*

Role-

"Hey Mi isn't this sum the one you were trying to teach her at the beginning?"

"Looks like it-"

Just role tape *sigh* I hate math.

* * *

><p><em>Swirl void back to where we last where, leaving are mathematically challenged host<em>

"_Hey"_

_Swirly void, swirly void, Swirly-_

* * *

><p>O my god. They are <em>perfect<em> for each other. Why didn't I see it? They already like each other all I have to do is get them together and BAM no more chaperones. It would be good for them as well.

Now step one-

"Sera what are you humming." I look up to see two faces looking incredulously at me.

"Wait, was that from Legally Blonde?" Thanks Mira. Not!

"No I wase-"

"Yes you were." Gareth cut me off "I should know. Rose is playing that soundtrack constantly" He added.

"I've just got it stuck in my head, that's all." I defended myself unsuccessfully as Gareth turns away to ask how Mira's getting home.

Aw! He's all worried for her. This plan is so going to work.

"Bye Sera."

"Bye Mira." I waved giggling deciding to ignore the odd looks as me and by brother walked towards the block of flats down the streets from the school.

"What is with you tonight"

I just ignored him.

"We're home." I shouted as I landed in the castle courtyard. There was nothing like the feel of the wind in your hair after a long night at school.

"Hi sweetie." My mom calls from inside the kitchen as I walk inside the castle soon joining her and eating the snack she made me. "So how was school?" I grunted dismissively "Well then how's Mira. Not to upset about not being able to come over I hope."

I shook my head "You know Mira mom. Completely understood and even figured out it was to do with Owen. Honestly I think she's a psychic angel." My mom just laughs at my expression.

"I won't deny she acts like one but I doubt your friend is an actual angel. She wouldn't fall of buildings so much if she was." I nodded in agreement with her point. "What are you doing about tutoring"

"Mira said she would find somewhere. Pity the public Library's out."

"Well blame your uncles. I told them not to play football in the Library but did they listen." I laugh as my mom rags on about Uncle Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington. Something's just never change. I think the only time she didn't ground them; yes she can do this to grown gargoyles, was when they roasted a pig on top of Ms Cowlickers car and replaced her perfume with the grease. That being said she still yelled at them a lot. Well they deserved it. Honestly why roast a pig when a cow is so much more appropriate. I probably shouldent have told them that though as the next week Cowlickers car resembled, well, a cow. It was written off as vandals.

"So how's' Owen" I finally asked tentatively.

Mom sighed "Holed up in his room. He hasn't left it since this morning and hasn't eaten anything." She shook her head. "I just can't believe it."

"That he has a kid?"

"No, that she would just tell him like that. I know she was drunk or whatever but she has to have had some control." I shrugged in reply "So where's your brother."

"Gareth? Said he was going up to the music room again. Why?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired of him spending so much time alone. He needs a girlfriend."

I look up slyly at my Mom. She would be a good ally. "You know what mom I was thinking just the same thing earlier."

She looked suspiciously at me as she processed what I said. What can I say; she is a cop. "Continue."

"Well I was just thinking he and Mira would-"

"No matchmaking Sera." She said bluntly.

"What! But Mom..." I whined. I admit to it.

"No Buts young lady."Mom ordered "I don't want you interfering in their personal lives."

"But they go good together." I protested "And they already like each other." Mom looked thoughtful as I said this. "I wouldn't pressurise them into anything" I wouldn't need to "I just want to see if anything comes of this." Which they would.

"I don't know Sera." She said cautiously "You're not just doing this to get your father to leave you and Alex alone, because you know it won't work."

"I admit that's what caused me to think of it in the first place." I confessed but hurriedly continued. **"**But nearly straight after I realised how could they would be together. You know it makes sense Mom." She nodded "I bet you have even thought of the match before." She nodded again. "So can I?"

"Stand up." I did as she ordered as she moved to stand face to face with me. "Repeat after me. I Serefina Torra Maza..."

"I Serefina Torra Maza..."

"Daughter of Goliath of the Wyren Clan and Eliza Maza"

"Daughter of Goliath of the Wyren Clan and Eliza Maza"

"Do solemnly swear...

"Do solemnly swear..."

"That in the case of my brother Gareth Ailbert Maza..."

"That in the case of my brother Gareth Ailbert Maza..." I preserved not to laugh as I said his name.

"And Miranda Tempest..."

"And Miranda Tempest..." That name is ironic.

"That in my actions I will only encourage a relationship..."

"That in my actions I will only encourage a relationship...

"And not pressurise them into anything..."

"And not pressurise them into anything..."

"This I do solemnly swear as a member of my clan."

"This I do solemnly swear as a member of my clan." I finish the vow seriously, managing not to laugh at the names. Honestly some parents are crackers when choosing names. I mean Ailbert. Honestly! At least my name is reasonable, if a little odd, but hey I'm a half I'm meant to be strange.

What's best though is I have an ally.

No one can beat a Maza woman

* * *

><p><em>Swirly void back to present<em>

* * *

><p>"I win"<p>

WHAT! Oh come on, I own this game, how did-

*looks at camera*OH

Ha, ha, ha, um, Welcome back to [Insert title] where you join us finishing up a game of hangman and of course I would have won, being a Maza woman and all if it hadn't been for...

Mira being a Maza woman as well, yeah that's right, b-b-because you know you two are going to marry and have cute little spores. Right?

"Sera it's a bit early to be thinking about that."

"Just ignore her Mi, she's just trying to finding an excuse for you beating her."

No I'm not!

So, so, um. Was I right?

"Right about what"

Did you like her?

*sigh* "Of course I did"

I mean like, like?

"I couldn't say Sera. It was too long ago."

What about you Mira. Did you like, like Gareth yet?

"Well I thought he was cute-"

WHAT? Cute. Mira are you sure you didn't hit you head before. Look at him. He's, he's... He's Gareth!

"Well he looks so mysterious with is lightly curling hair, and he's really fit. And when I'm with him I feel so safe, and he has beautiful eyes, there such a deep blue." *sigh* "Huh?" *slap* "I don't have a temperature Sera."

Ok Sera whatever you say *mutters* something is really wrong with that girl.

So you thought he was cute *Blurgh* anything else

"Well I thought he was kind"

*mutters* not

"Intelligent"

*mutters* not

"Talented"

*mutters* not

"And just really, really nice."

I just don't see it.

"But Mira does and that's all that matters."

Nu-huh, no way, no mushiness.

"But I thought this was about our 'relationship'."

Yes, No, Ok, but, but, you're not allowed to do it in front of me. It's just weird.

"And imagine, you're the one who set us up."

Believe me I sometimes regret it, not that I don't like you Mira but him *sneer*

"I feel so loved"

"Well I love you Gareth."

Arghh! My eyes, my eyes. They burn.

"They just hugged"

Gawain! Get back behind the camera.

"Ok ok!" *mutters* "over dramatic aren't we"

Ha, ha! *mutters* Stupid brothers, stupid friends.

Well that it for today. Please tune in next time for *drum roll* [Insert title]

Goodbye, say goodbye- ARGHHH!

"WE'RE JUST HUGGING!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First things first, I DONT HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST BLONDES, I am blonde. It's just me making fun of a stereotype. In no way are Blondes Dum. Blondes have the capabilities of all other humans. Neither skin nor hair, nor eyes affects the intelligence of the person within, so there all you bigots.**

**And I got carried away but still the blonde comments were just a joke, I have nothing, NOTHING, against blondes.**

**Anyway...**

**So what do you think? This is the last of the chapters I have got done so it may be a while *read ages* till I get an update up, you know school, exams, course work... Yeah I have a lot of that.**

**Remember if you have an idea of a title **_**please**_** suggest it. I am DESPERARATE. **

**Chow **

That does mean goodbye right?


End file.
